


Mémoires d'orchestre

by SmallGiantsKing910



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orchestra, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGiantsKing910/pseuds/SmallGiantsKing910
Summary: "Laissez-moi vous parler du seul jour où ma baguette m'a échappé des mains en plein concert sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'était une soirée à la fois spéciale et ordinaire…"Un faux extrait d'une autobiographie fictive. En réalité, un simple oneshot inspiré d'un rêve qui a fait tellement de bien au moral !





	Mémoires d'orchestre

#####  **Anecdote 17 – Le concert de bronze**

Laissez-moi vous parler du seul jour où ma baguette m'a échappé des mains en plein concert sans même que je m'en rende compte. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je vais « tenter » d'être le plus précis possible, car cela fait partie des rares souvenirs qui restent étrangement nets et qui résistent au passage du temps.

C'était une soirée à la fois spéciale et ordinaire. Spéciale pour seulement six d'entre nous, puisqu'elle marquait les 22 ans de la création officielle de notre orchestre, mais ordinaire car nous n'avions pas prévu de fêter ça autrement que par un concert et éventuellement un petit verre entre nous tous par la suite. La routine habituelle. J'ignorais cependant être le seul à penser cela.

  
*

  
– Très cher public, saluai-je après le premier morceau joué. Nous vous remercions d'être toujours si nombreux, notamment car aujourd'hui, nous fêtons… Accrochez-vous bien… Les 22 ans de la création de notre orchestre !

– Ils sont déjà au courant, Abel, lança Jehan après les applaudissements du public. Tu te souviens qu'on l'a marqué sur tous les programmes d'aujourd'hui ? C'est moi qui ai les cheveux blancs, mais c'est toi qui perds la boule ?

Cela soutira quelques rires parmi la foule, et j'en profitai pour lui lancer un regard que je voulais réprobateur mais qui était probablement tout l'inverse.

– Ça s'appelle du théâtre, Jehan. Un effet dramatique. Un peu d'animation pour notre public bien-aimé à qui on doit tant.

– Ça fait 22 ans que tu animes nos concerts, je pensais que ton jeu d'acteur et tes talents d'improvisation se seraient améliorés depuis le temps, c'est tout. Tu as bien fait de choisir le métier de chef d'orchestre et pas celui de comédien.

J'inspirai exagérément en me tenant le cœur et le regardai d'un air abasourdi.

– Serait-ce… un compliment que j'ai entendu là ? Tu viens d'avouer que je suis un bon chef d'orchestre !

– Non, j'ai simplement fait une déduction. Si tout le groupe te garde depuis 22 ans, ça doit être que tu sers à quelque chose. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu bouges comme ça pendant qu'on joue, mais je suppose que c'est pour nous fournir une petite distraction.

– Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu… Non, pas de blague sur un éventuel problème auditif lié à mon âge, anticipai-je en regardant Jehan qui eut un rire surpris. Je disais donc, 22 ans que nous avons créé cet orchestre, et je vous demanderai un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les membres d'origine qui sont tous toujours là parmi nous !

– Comment ça, "qui sont toujours là parmi nous" ? me coupa Jehan avant que j'entame les présentations. Tu tiens à ce point à nous faire passer pour des vieux croûtons en fin de vie, ce soir, ou quoi ?

– C'est toi qui ramènes tout à ça, ils savent parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'était dans le sens de « parmi nous dans l'orchestre ». Ils auraient très bien pu se lasser de ta vieille trogne et de ton humour douteux depuis belle lurette, donc c'est d'autant plus admirable. Merci à Anna… Kit… Samuel… Nisha… Et bien sûr, Jehan, sans qui ma vie serait, ma foi… plutôt paisible, en fait…

Je lançai un regard appuyé à ce dernier, paupières plissées, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jehan se leva de sa chaise, une main tenant son violoncelle et l'autre tendant son archet vers moi.

– Et n'oublions pas d'applaudir bien fort Abel, sans qui ma vie à moi serait, ma foi… bien vide.

Je restai bouche-bée lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux sérieux dans les miens. J'entendis quelques "Ooh" mignonnets par-dessus les applaudissements, et j'étais persuadé qu'ils venaient tous des familles des sœurs de Jehan, que je savais présentes ce soir-là. J'étais cependant à court de répliques. Notre relation n'était pas particulièrement cachée du grand public, mais il était très rare qu'on y fasse clairement allusion durant nos concerts, en dehors de quelques boutades plus ou moins subtiles. Même après toutes ces années, je n'étais pas très à l'aise en mêlant ma vie privée à ma vie professionnelle, mais ces deux petits mots inattendus m'avaient profondément touchés. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner toute pudeur et d'aller le serrer dans mes bras, lorsqu'il fit un signe de tête vers le public qui me ramena à la réalité quand je me rendis compte que le silence était retombé depuis un petit moment.

– Lance la suite, me rappela-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

– Merci à vous, me repris-je en me retournant vers la salle. Passons sans plus attendre à la suite, en espérant que vous passerez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie !

À la fin d'un enchaînement Bach suivi de Vivaldi, je me tournai vers Jehan et levai les deux bras en l'air, puis les tendis sur les côtés, effectuant plusieurs mouvements clairement reconnaissables comme ceux d'un guide de piste d'atterrissage. Jehan prit immédiatement un air exagérément surpris et perdu, tourna en vitesse une page de sa partition, puis entreprit de jouer très faux en prétendant suivre mes indications insensées. Sous les rires du public et des autres membres de l'orchestre, je tentai de m'exaspérer lorsque je m'arrêtai.

– Mais tu étais vraiment sérieux, en fait. Tu ne comprends rien aux mouvements du chef d'orchestre ! J'en viens même à me demander si tu ne fais pas semblant de jouer et que tu profites des autres pour couvrir le fait que tu ne touches même pas ton violoncelle et duper tout le monde.

– Je ne te permets pas ! Je sais très bien jouer en suivant une partition, je n'aime juste pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

Je me tournai vers les autres membres, indigné.

– Il vient de vous insulter, là, ou je me trompe ?

Chacun acquiesça et se tourna vers Jehan.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? protesta-t-il.

– Bon, commençai-je en croisant les bras. Prouve-nous que tu sais jouer.

– O.K., vas-y, lance la suite !

– Non, non. Toi tout seul. Sans moi ni personne d'autre, juste avec ta partition.

Il plissa les yeux et leva le menton, semblant réfléchir à accepter le défi ou non.

– Très bien, je vais vous le prouver. Et sans partition.

Il y eut quelques acclamations dans le public et je me tournai vers eux.

– Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux ce soir qui ne te connaissent pas et ont foi en toi. À tort, selon moi, mais soit, nous t'écoutons, mon cher. La scène est à toi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lançais un défi solo, le public en est friand, et j'avais confiance en Jehan pour montrer du beau jeu. Après un autre instant de réflexion, il me lança un sourire satisfait, se racla la gorge et prit position. Dès qu'il commença, il replongea son regard dans le mien et un frisson me parcourut le corps tout entier. N'étant pas du genre à se reposer sur la facilité, il avait choisi mon morceau préféré de Mozart, arrangé pour du violoncelle solo. J'ai toujours été soufflé par son talent incroyable, et je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il faisait dans un petit orchestre comme le nôtre, mais je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire, de peur de le voir partir vers de plus hauts sommets et s'éloigner inévitablement de moi. Difficile donc de ne pas avoir la chair de poule alors qu'il ne me lâchait pas des yeux en exécutant merveilleusement son concerto pour flûte.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui s'ensuivit, venant aussi bien du public que des autres membres de notre groupe, était bien plus que mérité, et je me joignis également à eux lorsque Jehan se leva pour saluer la foule.

– Cette date sera bien à marquer dans le calendrier, ça fait deux fois en peu de temps que je te laisse sans voix. Et ça, continua Jehan en se tournant vers le public, croyez-moi, avec une pipelette pareille, c'est extrêmement rare.

– Avoue que c'était du playback, protestai-je faiblement pour tenter de redescendre rapidement sur terre.

– Quelle mauvaise foi ! rit-il. Par contre, comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, donc agite tes bras et lance la suite, le temps que je réfléchisse à quoi faire pour te faire taire à nouveau.

– Tu t'es trahi tout seul. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu trafiques, sois certain que je ne me laisserai plus avoir.

Jehan me lança un clin d’œil amusé en guise de réponse et je levai les yeux aux ciel en reprenant ma position pour lancer du Corelli.

Par défi, je laissai passer plus de temps qu'habituellement avant de reprendre la parole, souriant à mon orchestre à la fin de chaque morceau sans dire un mot ni prêter attention à Jehan. Du coin de l’œil, je le voyais qui regardait tour à tour dans ma direction et dans celle du public, interagissant probablement avec eux par signes si je pouvais en croire les petits rires. Il fut le premier à céder après un morceau de Haydn non loin de l'entracte.

– Je crois qu'il boude, murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de tous.

– Alors tu me traites de pipelette, mais quand je ne dis rien et que je me concentre sur la musique comme tu me le demandes si souvent, mes petits blablas te manquent, hein ?

– Je dois t'avouer que ça me rend un petit peu nerveux, oui.

– Eh ben, on en a des aveux, ce soir !

– C'est assez étonnant, quand j'y repense, parce qu'après avoir grandi avec deux moulins à parole en guise de sœurs… (Un gros "Non mais oh !" s'éleva des premiers rangs et provoqua des rires, mais Jehan sourit et continua :) J'aurais vraiment parié que je préférerais le calme et la sérénité dans ma propre maison.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, là, Yasmin. "Non mais oh" !

Je croisai les bras d'indignation dramatisée, et Jehan posa son violoncelle puis se leva.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il m'est impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans une certaine pipelette près de moi. (Il jeta un regard aux autres membres de l'orchestre, puis avança vers moi.) Tu parles beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas pour attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu mets tout le monde à l'aise autour de toi, tu es attentif, prévenant, drôle, tu me fais me sentir comme le plus grand des hommes, des musiciens, tu me rends fier de me tenir à tes côtés, et à la fois, je ne comprends pas comment tu n'es pas lassé d'une personne aussi fade que moi après plus de 20 ans. Face à ta constante générosité, moi, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est le besoin égoïste de me rassurer en montrant au monde entier que c'est moi que tu as choisi.

À ce point-là, je ne pensais pas que mes yeux pouvaient s'écarquiller plus, et il était fort probable que ma bouche soit déjà bien ouverte, mais je sentis la stupéfaction me détendre encore plus le moindre muscle du visage quand Jehan se baissa et mis un genou au sol. Pour couronner le tout, les autres membres de l'orchestre se mirent à entamer une des plus belles musiques de jeu vidéo que je connaisse. Je jetai un regard vers mes collègues et amis, qui m'adressaient tous un grand sourire, et me tournai à nouveau vers l'homme agenouillé devant moi, à temps pour le voir sortir une petite boîte de sa poche.

– Pendant toutes ces années, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur et tellement heureux. Sachant que je compte bien continuer à te rendre la pareille du mieux que je le peux, accepterais-tu de faire de moi une personne comblée en me prenant pour époux ?

Jehan ouvrit la boîte pour révéler la bague à l'intérieur, mais je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Malgré ses paroles assurées, sa nervosité était palpable, et ce fut la vue de ses mains tremblantes qui m'arracha une réponse.

– Bien sûr que oui… bredouillai-je en tendant une main tout aussi peu stable vers son visage pour l'inciter à se relever.

Je sursautai lorsque des cris et des applaudissements se déchaînèrent dans le public, dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence durant ces quelques petites minutes. Jehan m'adressa un sourire des plus radieux, et je résistai difficilement au besoin de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre moi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Au lieu de cela, quand il réussit à me passer sa bague au doigt, je me contentai d'embrasser le bout de mes doigts libres et de les poser sur sa belle barbe blanche. Mais comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne comptait pas en rester là.

– Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, rit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

– On est en plein concert et devant une salle presque pleine, murmurai-je, légèrement affolé.

– Alors montrons-leur quelque chose d'inoubliable.

À ces mots, il nous retourna soudainement tout en se penchant, et je me retrouvai le dos parallèle au sol et les bras accrochés à son cou de peur de tomber. Les sifflements du public continuèrent de plus belle, mais je réussis à en faire abstraction dès le moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps notre baiser dura, mais lorsqu'il nous releva, notre orchestre s'était arrêté de jouer et nous applaudissait joyeusement. Je peinais à me rappeler où nous étions et dans quel but, et ce fut uniquement lorsque Jehan se baissa pour ramasser ma baguette et m'en tendre le manche que je réalisai qu'elle m'avait échappé des mains depuis probablement un bon moment.

Incapable d'aligner deux pensées correctement, je me raclai la gorge et regardai en hauteur au niveau de la loge des techniciens, impossible à voir derrière les spots qui nous éblouissaient.

– Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois qu'on va faire l'entracte un petit peu en avance…

Dès que le rideau fut fermé et nos micros éteints, tous nos amis et le staff se jetèrent sur nous pour nous féliciter. Je remerciai chaque personne, mais j'étais encore complètement désorienté, et j'étais plutôt content de me rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour Jehan. On aurait dit deux adolescents, main dans la main, qui refusaient de se lâcher quelles que soient les circonstances.

Après quelques minutes, je nous excusai et emmenai Jehan dans les loges, où je pus le serrer contre moi sans gêne.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait ma demande sur scène, en public ? murmura-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

– Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu pensais vraiment que je t'en voudrais tant que ça, répondis-je en riant.

– Oh, crois-moi, je n'étais plus sûr de rien depuis un bon moment… Je pense bien avoir imaginé les pires scénarios possibles…

– Je te crois, je t'assure, dis-je en le relâchant pour fouiller dans ma poche. Tu as eu le courage de faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi depuis tant de temps.

Jehan fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit sac que j'en extirpai.

– C'est quoi ?

En guise de réponse, je me mis à mon tour à genou. Cela faisait des mois et des mois que je défaisais et refaisais le lacet qui fermait le sachet, et pourtant, à ce moment-là, ça me sembla être le plus difficile des puzzles. Lorsque, enfin, je relevai les yeux vers Jehan, je compris ce qu'il avait dû voir quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si lui, contrairement à moi, était toujours aussi beau même avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée.

– Jehan, commençai-je en lui prenant la main gauche. Tu as dit que j'ai fait de toi un homme meilleur, mais je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de changer quoi que ce soit en toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de celui que tu étais il y a 25 ans, et bien qu'on ait tous deux évolué depuis, mon amour pour toi est resté le même. Je dirais même qu'avec tous les différends qu'on a surmonté ensemble, il en est bien plus fort aujourd'hui. Tu es mon musicien, tu es mon confident, tu es mon guide, tu es ma lumière, tu es ma famille. S'il y a bien un homme qui soit le plus comblé, sois assuré que c'est moi. Me feras-tu l'honneur de passer le restant de ta vie ainsi, à mes côtés ?

Jehan eut un petit rire tremblant, et je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant qu'il ne se cache le visage derrière sa main libre.

– Comment veux-tu que je refuse des mots aussi beaux alors que tu as dit oui à mon horrible demande ?

– Je te laisse quand même une dernière chance de dire non. Tu as une seconde avant que cette bague ne finisse sur ton doigt pour toujours, l'avertis-je d'un sourire amusé.

Il s'essuya rapidement les larmes de la paume de la main, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

– Je t'aime, Abel, et pour rien au monde je refuserais de devenir ton époux.

Mon sourire se fit encore plus large et je lui embrassai le doigt après lui avoir enfilé l'anneau.

– Tu sais, lui dis-je en me relevant, tu n'aurais pas prononcé le moindre mot tout à l'heure, sur fond de Kingdom Hearts, j'aurais quand même accepté sans hésitation.

Jehan rit et m'attira à lui, posant mon front sur le sien.

– Vieux geek, rit-il.

– Coupable… murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser longuement. Et je dois t'avouer que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais ta bague sur moi que ça en est devenu mon porte-bonheur. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive malheur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

– Te la rendre ? taquina-t-il avant de céder face à mon regard. Je plaisante. Tu peux être sûr que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ailleurs qu'à tes côtés chaque jour.


End file.
